Hitherto, there has been known an indoor unit for an air-conditioning apparatus including a movable sensor assembly configured to move in an up and down direction (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In the movable sensor assembly disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a motor configured to rotate a sensor is fixed to a case that is moved up and down.